


Following Orders

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Frustration, Humor, M/M, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for any of the movies<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I am an amateur; I don't get paid, nor do I mean any harm or disrespect to the owners.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd besides a quick once-over by yours truly.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Kirk orders Bones to be creative in order to lure Chekov out of an important meeting whilst on an away mission<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> This fic is a reward for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) for her contributions to the **August Rush** Challenge last year at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Sharpie gave me the prompt: _trying to find time together on an away mission_ , and I was going to write her 600 words… since this story is very late, she deserves every extra word I have supplied. ;-)

The mission wasn't supposed to be as long as it had turned into.

Kirk had sent McCoy with Spock and the small team he'd put together to form a diplomatic party to discuss the implications of a new satellite in the vicinity of Alderaan to visit the inhabitants of a mining colony on an outer moon of a small planet in that system.

Having already being included on previous such expeditions in case his engineering expertise was needed to explain something to the local council, Chekov was included in the team as well, but McCoy had hoped to stay on board the ship; he hated these dry and dusty little places that reminded him far too closely of his family's property back on Earth, and hadn't been shy to say so, despite the slight surge of pleasure that knowledge of Chekov's inclusion had sent through him.

But Kirk had insisted; McCoy was needed. A previous Earth party had suffered some minor ailments from something in the atmosphere that Kirk felt only McCoy could deal with efficiently should they also occur in the Enterprise's crew.

But a week had already passed and the 'diplomats' apparently still hadn't conveyed a detailed enough explanation for the locals. Bureaucracy was alive and well and living on T457-9-A, apparently.

And McCoy was frustrated as hell. He'd tried to get permission to beam back to the Enterprise, but of course, Spock would not allow that, and Jim had backed him up. In fact, Kirk had suggested something else entirely.

"Governor Elpahzan will take it as an affront that you are not enjoying their hospitality," he told McCoy in a communication from the Enterprise.

"Fuck Governor Elpahzan," McCoy growled in reply.

"And there was me thinking a certain engineering ensign was more your style."

"Fuck you, Jim."

"You should be so lucky. Now swallow that anger and go play nice with the locals. See if they can find anyone as pretty as Chekov for you to talk to."

"I don't want anyone as pretty-"

"You mean you don't want anyone to _talk_ to. All this talk leads me to realize you haven't even had a chance to fuck Chekov while you've been down there. Go find him. I'm sure Spock can spare him for an hour. It'll take the edge off your anger if nothing else."

"Jesus, Jim-"

"Don't argue with me, Bones. That's an order."

McCoy could hear the wide grin in Kirk's voice as the transmission cut off, and frowned at the communicator in embarrassment. How in hell was he supposed to ask Spock to let Chekov out of one of their meetings with the bureaucrats to have sex with him?

No matter that there was a spark of truth to Jim's words.

~//~

"I need to check the cough Chekov complained of last night," McCoy told Spock later that day when the party took one of the many food breaks the local populace seemed prone to indulging in. "You can't need him there all day."

"The Governor has requested full details of the satellite operation, Doctor, and Ensign Chekov has only just begun outlining the specifications. I haven't noticed him coughing. If he does so, I will excuse him from the meeting."

"The respiration illness, should he have it, can be fast-moving." Bones wasn't stretching the truth with this, but Chekov hadn't actually complained of a cough. He could only hope the kid would go along with McCoy's plan to get him out of the meeting for a while. "Better I check him now and send him back if he's alright. I have a spray that can ease any congestion if he uses it for thirty minutes, and may ward off this thing before it takes hold. Without the treatment…"

He left the words hanging. Let Spock believe what he would. And ten minutes was probably enough for the spray, but he and Chekov could hardly do much in so short a time.

Spock raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, and finally gave a nod. "It would not be responsible of me to allow him to fall sick. Do what you must, and I will advise the Governor on the possible unusual weather patterns they may witness in the meantime."

McCoy wasted no time in finding Chekov and leading him to his quarters.

~//~

"Mr Spock will think I am very sick," Chekov said, his long fingers tickling along McCoy's naked arm as he leaned over Bones on the bed after a very energetic session involving less respiratory spray and more naked rubbing than McCoy had suggested to Spock.

"He needn't be concerned," McCoy grinned, pulling him closer. "I am a doctor."

Chekov kissed him and shifted to lay his head on McCoy's chest, his light stubble rough against the skin. "Do you think I will need another treatment tomorrow?" he murmured.

"Oh, I think a repeat will be necessary daily until we leave," McCoy replied, his grin widening at the thought. "I have the Captain's orders."

Chekov squinted up at him suspiciously. "The Captain 'ordered' you to do this?"

McCoy snorted. "As a matter of fact, yes, although he didn't say how many times I should 'treat' you."

"So, you did not want me on your own?" Chekov sounded a little put-out.

Pulling Chekov upright so he could look into his eyes as he stroked fingers through his hair, McCoy smiled reassuringly. "Of course I wanted you; I just wasn't sure it was… appropriate to take you away from the diplomatic sessions. When I spoke to Jim about being beamed back to the ship because I was bored, he wouldn't allow me to return, but he did 'order' me to…" he hesitated to use Jim's exact words, knowing that Chekov saw what they did much more romantically. "Well, let's just say he suggested I find some way to spend some time alone with you, which _is_ something I wanted very much. Although last time I checked, the Captain out-ranked our First Officer, I had to be creative about it because I doubt Spock would have agreed with Jim's reasoning."

"Well, I'm glad you thought of this." Chekov's smile grew as McCoy explained, and he leaned in to kiss below McCoy's ear softly, sending a shiver of pleasure right through him. "Can you give me more 'medicine' before I return to the meeting?"

McCoy pretended to consider. "Can't have you getting sick before you tell the council some very important facts." McCoy made his voice gruff. "Bend over again, and I'll repeat the treatment."

Chekov didn't have to be told twice.

~//~

"Ah, Ensign, I was just coming to look for you." Spock frowned in Chekov's direction as he went through the door behind Spock. Spock's eyes appeared to linger on the pinkness of the youth's cheeks, before he turned to look at McCoy. "Doctor, can I assume he is healthy enough to continue now?"

"Yes, Spock, the treatment was very successful, although I think, as a precautionary measure, I will repeat it every day until we leave the planet." McCoy tried to keep his expression serious, but there must have been something in his eyes.

Spock studied him for a little longer, his even gaze questioning, before nodding. "Very well, Doctor. The Captain will be pleased you are following his orders so strictly."

McCoy's heart thumped faster. "You've spoken with him about Chekov?" He wouldn't have put it past Jim Kirk to have told Spock exactly what he'd 'ordered' McCoy to do.

"He is the Captain," Spock said slowly, his thick eyebrows rising slightly. "He would ask that you treat any of us with the same concern if we showed such symptoms."

It was difficult to keep a straight face at the idea of administering to anyone else in the away party what McCoy had just done to Chekov, but McCoy had to believe Spock wasn't deliberately jerking him around. The man wouldn't know how to make a joke if it were explained to him in triplicate.

"I will keep that in mind, Mr Spock," he managed.

Spock nodded and turned to follow Chekov into the meeting. He looked back at McCoy briefly before closing the door. "I personally, will ensure that I do not get ill, however."

The look in Spock's eyes and the tiny smile he almost cracked made McCoy freeze.

"I'm gonna kill you, Jim Kirk."

~//~

END


End file.
